


Raisin Cookies

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cookies, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Live for Wholesome Grown-Up AU Amamatsu, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Rantarou and Kaede are having a special cooking session on Sunday morning.





	Raisin Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Inktober for Writers 2017 on Tumblr – Day 17: Jubilant

Kaede opened and rubbed her eyes, as she could see the sunrise shining through the window. She struggled to sit on the bed while holding her bulging stomach. “Good morning, Sweetie...” she whispered to her unborn child while caressing her stomach.

She glanced to her side, noticing Rantarou was still dozing off. She smiled at him as she leaned down to give him a kiss on his temple. “Good morning, Love...” she whispered to his ear.

Hearing her soothing voice, Rantarou opened his eyes to see Kaede smiling at him and leaned down to give another kiss, on his lips this time. “Morning, Honey...” he replied, and then lowered down to kiss her stomach. “Morning to you too...”

Kaede giggled at him, and then she brought up what she wanted to say. “By the way, you do remember your promise for today right?”

“Promise?”

“Raisin cookies!” she insisted. “You promised that we’re going to cook raisin cookies together for today!”

“Oh, that, huh?” Rantarou shrugged. “Of course I do.” Rantarou then got up first and helped Kaede to get up from their bed while she was holding the weight in her stomach. “Anyway, can I ask you something?” he said. “What’s making you craving for raisin cookies anyway? I mean, you used to hate it before you got pregnant.”

“It’s the baby that’s craving for raisin cookies, not me,” Kaede joked. “And it’s also the baby’s idea for all of us to have fun cooking together.”

Rantarou chuckled as he caressed Kaede’s stomach. “Alright then...” he said as he took her bridal style, earning a yelp from her. “You’re heavy...” he commented.

“Good!” Kaede smiled. “That means our baby’s growing healthily.”

Rantarou blinked in surprise, but then he smiled, fully knowing what she meant. Next, he carried her to the kitchen and put her down on the floor. Kaede glanced at the counter as she noticed some ingredients he bought yesterday—eggs, flour, raisins, oats, butter, and many more.

Meanwhile, Rantarou went to the oven to preheat it, and then he took two large bowls and gave one of them to Kaede. “First, we cream together the butter and the sugar until they’re smooth,” Rantarou explained as he put said ingredients into the bowl. Kaede followed suit, and then they both mixed them together until they became light cream.

“Next, we add the eggs and the vanilla, and then beat them until the batter become fluffier,” Rantarou said as they both added the vanilla and the eggs to their batter, and then beat the mix up until they became even fluffier.

Next, Rantarou took two smaller bowls. “And now we’re gonna whisk together the flour, baking soda, salt, and cinnamon,” he said as they both mix the ingredients at their respective bowls. “And also mix them with the cream we made earlier.”

“Got it,” Kaede said as she put the ingredients from the small bowl into the big bowl filled with the batter and mixed them together. “What’s next?”

“Mix the oats and the raisins,” Rantarou answered. “Basically everything else.”

“Okay.”

The two then stirred the ingredients together until they formed raw cookie dough. Kaede dabbed some of the mix and tasted it. “Mmm... yummy...” she said.

“Uh, Honey, please don’t eat the batter before it’s cooked,” Rantarou told her. Kaede only snickered as she took some more batter and poked Rantarou’s cheek instead, smearing his face with the raw dough. Rantarou jokingly pouted, then he poked her nose, smearing it with the raw dough. “Waaah...!” Kaede whined, but Rantarou only smirked and kissed the batter away from her nose.

After that, Rantarou took some cookie sheets for them to bake the cookies. He took some of the batter with a rounded tablespoon and drop them on it.

“Wait, you don’t need to grease it first?” Kaede asked.

“Nope.”

“Okay...” she said as she dropped some of the batter with a rounded tablespoon as well.

“Oh, make sure you put them 2 inches apart from each other, okay?” Rantarou reminded her.

“Okay!”

After they were done, Rantarou then put the cookies into the oven to bake them. “And now we’re gonna bake them for 10 minutes,” he said as he closed the oven lid.

Once the oven started baking, Kaede then sat down on the chair next to the counter as she felt her feet started to be sore. Her gaze was fixated on the cookies inside the oven that was slowly turning darker. Rantarou smiled at her as he hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head. “Was it fun?” he asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Kaede hummed in agreement, looking back to him so she could kiss him in the lips. “There’s a remaining batter in your mouth, by the way.”

Rantarou chuckled at her, and then he leaned down to give her another kiss. Kaede smiled against his lips, as she immersed herself into their long, lingering kiss. She led his hand lower onto her stomach, feeling their unborn child. Suddenly, she felt something inside her stomach, causing her to abruptly let go.

“What happened?” Rantarou asked in concern.

Kaede roamed her stomach as she could feel her baby’s feet kicking inside her stomach. “The baby kicked...” she giggled.

Rantarou was awed, and then he lowered down to kiss her bulging stomach. “Hey there...” he greeted the baby, causing Kaede to giggle. “Daddy’s here...” he continued to give tiny kisses on her stomach. “Mommy and I are making some raisin cookies for you, by the way. Y’know, your favorite.”

Kaede then giggled as she felt the baby kicked again. “It means the baby can’t wait to eat the cookies...” she smiled at him. “...And neither can the mommy, by the way.”

“The daddy can’t wait either...” Rantarou giggled as he raised up to rest his forehead on Kaede’s and kiss her on the lips once again. Kaede’s hands caressed her stomach, and led one of Rantarou's hand onto it, so that they both could feel their child inside their embrace.

 _Ping!_ The oven’s bell rang, as 10 minutes already passed. Rantarou then parted from the kiss to check the oven. “Oh, the cookies are done,” he said as he took a pair of kitchen mittens to open the oven and put the cookies on the dining table.

Kaede looked at the cookies in awe. “Oh, be careful, they’re still hot,” Rantarou warned before she could touch the cookies.

“Okay...” Kaede sighed as she took a cookie regardless. She fluttered her hands as if it was a fan to cool down the cookies faster. Then, she took a bite of the cookie.

“So what do you think?” Rantarou asked.

“Best cookies ever,” Kaede said. “And the baby also likes it.”

Rantarou smiled and kissed Kaede on her forehead. “Thanks...” he muttered.

“You too...” Kaede whispered as she pulled him into her arms and nuzzled against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

>  **My brain:** This inktober is supposed to be your chance to diversify not only your genres, but also your ships. Try writing ships that you’ve never written before!  
>  **Me:** ...  
>  **Me:** *writes more Amamatsu*


End file.
